Returning
by inyostalk
Summary: Leaving home is easy, coming back is harder. When Kat comes back home, all grown up, she is swept into the world of jewels. One mistake grows until Kat is trapped in a castle with a rude butler, jealous brat, adorable princess, and arrogant prince. But as she adjusts to palace life, will someone discover that she might be the lost princess from all of the princes childhood?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Be My Princess or any of the characters from the game._

_This story will follow the plot line of the game somewhat for the first few chapters but will veer off onto a different plot than what's in the game. The characters will stay the same but there will be different settings and a different story._

* * *

><p>"Passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in five minutes. Welcome to Charles." The intercom buzzed and fell silent. Kat stared out the window, looking down on the beautiful city. She grimaced and looked down at the floor. The closer the plane got, the worse her stomach started to ache. It wasn't as if she was getting sick, but her anxiety of returning to Charles steadily grew worse.<p>

Returning. Coming back. Coming home. She was only here for the amazing college that was in Nobel Michel. "Four years. Your only here for four years. Just finish school and you never have to come back again," Kat told herself, quietly. Her confidence was rapidly draining from her body. Then, the plane shook. Kat jumped, and stared out the window. The plane hit the runway and taxied slowly before coming to a stop at the gate. All of the passengers around her started to grab their overhead luggage and file off the plane. Some of them chose to give her a strange look but most walked by her without a thought.

Kat slowly rose and joined the line of exiting passengers, reaching up for her carry-on along the way. After Kat claimed her luggage, she proceeded out to the curb to hail a taxi. She gave directions to the cabbie and stiffly sat back in her seat. He started chattering about various tourist attractions, pointing them out along the way. Occasionally nodding her head or humming in agreement, she tuned him out, instead, turning her attention to the view out of the window.

Rising in the distance was Nobel Michel. It was just as magnificent and grandiose as she remembered. Just as intimidating. Kat's anxiety loosened its hold on her considerably and she relaxed for the first time that day. It was just a building in the distance after all. The taxi pulled up to the dorm rooms of the school. Giving him money for the far, she thanked the man. He drove off down the road with a smile and she faced the apartment complex. It was quite nice, much more so than she had been expecting. Kat lugged her bags up the stairs, stopping on the fourth floor and took her key out. As soon as the door was open, she dropped her luggage on the ground and collapsed on the barren bed. Kat sighed and closed her eyes in content. Classes started the next day and she needed to find a job soon. Groaning, she reluctantly sat up and unpacked.

Thirty minutes later, everything was unpacked and neatly put away. Kat strolled out of the building and began hunting for a place to work. She ended up taking a job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant near her apartment. She started her first shift that day, or evening.

It was quite easy and very enjoyable for her and Kat quickly gained the favor of her coworkers and boss. Days passed by quickly as Kat fell into an easy schedule: go to classes, finish homework, go to work, and stroll around afterwards at night or just fall asleep. Soon, it just became a rhythm and town became like a home to her. She bought a couch, pots and pans, chairs, sheets, lamps, and other basic house items. Weeks passed, which quickly became a month.

* * *

><p>"Kat!" her manager, Will, yelled from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes?" She came through the door with her hands filled with dirty dishes. Kat walked carefully to the sink and proceeded to wash them. "What is it?"

"Sarah's sick today. I need you to deliver these ingredients to the castle for the party tonight," Will said, motioning to various plates of fabulous food. Kat stiffened, accidentally dropping the plate she held. It clattered down into the sink.

"Careful!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry... Do you need me to do it? I'm really busy with customers," Kat said.

"Yes, I do. Someone else can cover for you while your gone," Will told her, "You should leave now, before your late and these are cold. Go on now." She sighed submissively. Nodding, she gathered the plates into her arms loaded them into the car outside. Will went back to work as Kat pulled out on the road.

She drove the small distance to the Noble Michel castle, all the while trying to calm her beating heart. It's okay. Everything's okay. It's not like I'll be attending the party. In fact, I probably won't even step foot into the ball room. I'll just go to the kitchen, deliver the food, and leave. It didn't help. Her heart wouldn't listen to reason and continued to worry. Soon, she arrived at the gates.

"What is the purpose of your arrival?" a guard asked.

"Umm... I'm here on behalf of the restaurant Cri'iuuse to deliver food for the party," Kat answered. He peered into the car. After a brief inspection of the car's contents, he nodded, satisfied. Bowing, he stepped back to his post.

"Go ahead on your way," the guard said. He gave her clear directions on where to go with many hand gestures. She ducked her head and smiled at him. Shifting the gear she told him, "Thank you." Then, she drove through the gates and around to the kitchen. The kitchen ended up being on the other side of the manor, making her drive all the way around the building. The sun had set a while back. Everything was dark, except for the various lights coming from the gardens. She finally arrived at the kitchen door without letting any of the dishes get cold. Kat gathered them all in her arms and knocked on the door. It opened right away. The chef took one look at the food in her arms and ushered her inside. He guided Kat to a countertop, avoiding the staff running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Each person had a place to go, an ingredient to grab, or soup to check.

"Thank you so much. Your just in time. We're really busy in here. You're a lifesaver," the chef said. Kat glanced at him and grinned.

"I can see that. This is amazing." She maneuvered between the workers, heading towards the door as the man went back to work. Finally getting out of the busy room, she started walking towards the beautiful gardens.

* * *

><p><em> "Why are you in the gardens?" a boy asked.<em>

_ "I'm hiding," The girl said, peering up at him from the book in her lap. She was lounging on top of the thick wall of the gazebo they were in. _

_ "Why? From where?" The girl lazily lifted a hand and waved in the general direction of the large manor that loomed somewhat far away. _

_"There. From the bustling and lectures and responsibilities." She looked back down at her book, which had enthralled her for most of the morning. _

_ "Ah," he grunted. And so they hid together. The sun shone in their small corner, warming the stone they sat upon. The air was still, holding the aroma of the luscious flowers around them and the other various smells the gigantic gardens held. The girl, lost in the exciting world of her book and the boy, lost in his mind. The day was lazy and the mood was content. The manor was moving along with the day as there was more and more activity in the halls._


End file.
